The Tale of De Minthe
by BrokenCodes
Summary: Queen De Minthe, a Bonus Feature in the game Sugar Rush, never thought she'd end up being imprisoned in her own game in her own Castle, or having an imposter running around in her husbands' avatar.
1. Prologue

_((This is set before Turbo took over, and just my version of the characters relations and what happened during the time he was in control. De Minthe is my own character. ))_

Prologue

_It was the same nearly every morning in Candy Castle, in the arcade unit known as Sugar Rush, every day since they had been plugged in. The artificial sun would come up, waking up the racers and the residential candy themed people for the day, giving them an hour or so before the races actually started to get up and prepare for the day._

_At the Castle, it was mostly the same. The servants ran about, getting everything cleaned for the day. The King, always an early riser, was having his morning conversation with his right hand man and best friend, Sour Bill. He sipped his tea with a jovial laugh at something his friend said, before he paused to look up at someone else whom had made her way into the kitchens for the morning._

"_Good morning, M'dear! Hoo hoo, you look LOVELY_ _thith morning, ath alwayth." he cooed at the women dressed in greens, browns, and whites,the very colour scheme for her namesake – save the silver crown with a pink jeweled heart on her head._

_She smiled warmly at the King, striding over to him and into his open arms (after he had set down his tea cup, of course ). They embraced each other tightly, the King swirling her around in a circle as she let out a laugh before he let her go, taking hold of her gloved hands._

"_Good morning to you, too, My Candy King." she replied, leaning upwards to kiss him on his forehead. He giggled slightly, his cheeks getting a faint honeyglow to them. She turned her gaze down to Sour Bill, whom was offering her a warm cup of tea. She let go of her husbands hands to take the cup from him, but not before she leaned down and gave the sour ball a small peck on his head, too. Sour Bill's face went a deep green, and the corners of his mouth went up ever so slightly in his own odd smile. _

"_Good morning Your Majesty." he said as she took the cup from him and sipped it._

"_Good morning to you, too, Sour Bill. How are you this morning?" _

"_Oh, I'm fine ma'am. I'm to tell you that the Hard-Tac Trees are blooming today in the Royal Gardens."_

"_Oh?! My, it's about time, I was hoping those seeds from the Sugar Crystal Caverns would eventually bloom for us." _

"_Hard Tac trees?" King Candy asked, surprised, and she giggled a bit._

"_Sorry hun, Happy Early Anniversary! I know how much you love Watermelon hard-tac candies, and how hard they are to come by, so I planted two trees of them out in the gardens for you for our game's Anniversary."_

_King Candy's face lit up into a broad, excited grin, before his expression changed, and shrank down into a frown, taking the Queen back a bit._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You went into the Crythtal Cavernth, by YOURTHELF, at NIGHT, jutht to get the theeds?" he asked her, placing a hand on his hip. _

"_Well, no, I had Wynchel and Duncan with me, of course, and a few Devil Dogs. Don't you like the gift?" she asked, looking a little hurt. He shook his head at her, placing his hand under her chin._

"_De Minthe, I LOVE the gift. I don't like YOU being in danger. What if thomething had happened? You're not an avatar, I'm not sure if you can regenerate or not. If you got deleted, then..."_

"_I know, it might break the game." she replied with a sigh, looking away for a moment, but he placed his other hand on her other cheek, and leaned his forehead against hers in a loving manner. _

"_No, My Queen. It would break my heart."he replied, and she smiled at him, feeling her coding threatening to flutter shamelessly. She lifted her head up and kissed him, before they broke apart, hearing the familiar chime through the game – the Arcade would be opening in twenty minutes. _

"_Fudge thticks." King Candy grumbled, reluctantly letting her go. She smiled and laughed a little bit. _

"_You know I'll be here for you when the day is done. Say hello to our niece for me." she smiled at him as she fixed his bow-tie a little bit. He chuckled a bit, taking one last, large sip from his tea._

"_Vanellope really should come up to visit more often."_

"_She's a kid, sweetie. They'd rather hang around with their friends then they're relatives boring old castle." _

"_But she'th a PRINTHETH. She should at LEATHT-" The chime went off again, signalling that he had fifteen minutes to get down to the track and get ready._

"_Go on. Sour Bill and I will be here when you get back." _

_The King sighed, still reluctant to leave, but knew it was his job to, as he was on the Roster for the day._

"_I should be home early. I'm not entering the Random Rothter Race for tomorrow."_

"_Why not?" De Minthe asked, shocked. He smiled at her, taking her hand._

"_Becauthe, I haven't been around tho much lately, with how popular the game hath been, and you detherve to have me all for yourthelf for a day." he replied, kissing her hand. She blushed furiously, and smiled at him, trying to hide her apparent excitement as he let her hand go and left the ktichen._

"_Good bye, My Queen! I'll try not to keep you waiting too long, hoo hoo!" she waved at him, as he left, not thinking that that would be the last time she ever saw him._

_At least, as HIMSELF._


	2. Chapter 1

((_Hey there to all the followers on this I already have! Thanks for viewing, it's very much appreciated. De Minthe has her own Tumblr, if you'd like to follow and ask her questions. Here: ))_

Chapter 1

Something Off

Queen De Minthe enjoyed helping out Sour Bill with the chores around the Castle during the day – they chatted pleasantly, shared a fun story or two – mostly he told her of the happenings down at the track that she missed, which was quite a bit. Being often overlooked ( and ignored ), he was in on almost all of the games current gossip.

De Minthe giggled as he told her a story about Rancis and Vanellope nearly crashing each others karts the last race he had been too.

"Oh, that's too funny, Bill." she laughed lightly as she handed him down one of the larger Bubblegum Drops from the tree – even at his protesting, she had insisted that she helped him gather candies from the garden for the day. She was currently up on one of the tree branches, reaching through and climbing carefully from branch to branch, again, even after Sour Bill's warning that the trees limbs weren't exactly the strongest around.

"You worry to much sweetie. Besides, I must do SOMETHING fun around here, if I am to be stuck in this Castle all day. As much as I love working with you, something a little dangerous now and then never hurt anyone." she smiled as she reached out to a tall branch, stretching as far as she could on her tip toes.

Sour Bill kept his eyes covered – and not just because he was worried she would fall, but more so she WAS wearing a dress and kind of above him at the moment, despite the giant amount of frilly layers underneath (not that HE would know, of course).

"PLEASE be careful, Ma'am!"

"Almost-?!" she froze – something, she wasn't sure what, was horribly, terribly wrong, somewhere in her game. She got a sickening feeling in her stomach, and she thought it might be bad enough to make her codes fuz – and she was right. She let out a gasp as her feet fuzzed out. It wasn't like a normal 'glitch', so much as more of a badly tuned old TV set. She felt herself fall, but managed to get a hold of herself long enough to grab the same branch she had just been standing on.

"B-Bill!" she cried, feeling herself losing her grip, but the candy man had been alerted by her sudden lack of words, and had snatched the ladder she had used to get up into the tree in the first place. He scaled it, and held out his jelly bean hands – her waist was just a bit above him.

"Let yourself drop, I've got you Your Majesty!" he said, and she nodded, trusting him wholeheartedly, after all. She let go, and he caught her, making sure she had a steady place to stand before he let go of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, climbing down so she could climb down as well. As she made it to the grassy ground, she wrapped her arms around herself – it was still there. Something was wrong, very wrong. She could feel it in her codes, swirling around at a rate that might be the equivalent of a Players heart racing.

"Your Majesty?" Sour Bill asked again, placing a hand on her arm, concerned. She hadn't realized she had walked a ways away from him, and her head shot up a bit before she looked down at him. Seeing the worry in his eyes, she wished she could tell him it was nothing, but she hated to lie to him.

"I'm... not sure. The games coding feels like..." she really had nothing to compare it too. All she knew was that it was not good. They both looked up, hearing the familiar chime signaling that the Arcade was now closed. She looked back down at him, and motioned for him to follow her.

"I must speak with my husband, maybe he knows what's wrong." she told him, and he jogged as fast as his legs would carry him behind her as they left the gardens and made their ways into the kitchen.

It took them a short while to make it to the Throne Room, and that was where they waiting.

Sour Bill glanced at a Sherbet clock on the wall, frowning deeper then usual – the King was late. He was NEVER late.

"Where IS he?" De Minthe muttered to herself, worry colouring her face as she kept glancing at the large entryway that he usually drove his kart up through to park as the Throne for the evening.

"I'm sure he's probably just talking to Vanellope, ma'am." Sour Bill replied, trying to console her as she strode past him for the tenth or so time, going between the empty Throne and one of the windows to gaze down at the road leading up from the track.

"I don't like this, Bill. Not at all. Something is wrong in the game, and my King is missing..."

"Should I send out the guards to look for him?" Sour Bill offered, and she turned to him, mouth opened – when she heard the sound of a familiar engine echoing up through the Castle walls, and she heaved a sigh of relief. She and Sour Bill stood off to the side, out of the way as it approached, and soon enough, the Royal Kart burst up into the Throne room, spun around, and backed into the Throne, like the King drove it every day. She immediately ran up to it as the King took off his racing goggles and hopped out of his Kart, tossing them back in onto the seat. He had his back to her, initially, but she couldn't wait.

"Oh, thank GOODNESS you're home! Something terrible has happened, and I-...I..." she faltered, taking a few steps back as he turned to her, her eyes wide in shock.

He looked the same as he always did – the same white hair, bushy gray eyebrows, high, white collar, purple jacket... everything. There was nothing that, really, anyone looking at him, would say was off – but she knew.

He regarded her with a surprised look as well, though set in a different tone. His eyes quickly looked her over, before they set on her silvery crown – and he broke into a wide, cheerful grin.

"Well hello there thweetie! H-how wath _your_ day?" he asked her, but didn't move to embrace her, like he usually did.

She continued to stare at him like he was one of the cannibal Sour Patch kids from Gummy Mountain, until she caught Sour Bill's glance from behind him, and recomposed herself. She forced a smile, and flattened her dress out a bit.

"Fine, just... fine. You're... a little late, this evening, hun. I was... worried." she explained, hoping he would believe that that was all there was to it.

"Oh, _thorry_ about that! I wath, er, caught up with thome of the other racers after the latht round for the day, my apologies." he said, striding up to her to take her hand. He placed a kiss on top of it, and she had to fight against her better judgment to not recoil from him or make any sort of face as he did so.

He glanced up at her, and again, she forced another smile, even though the look in his eyes quite plainly spoke of nothing but ill intent.

"That's fine, I'm just glad you're okay." she replied, more composed with her lies this time, and he seemed to accept it a little better as he let go of her hand and yawned, stretching a bit.

"Well, thorry to cut thith short thweet heart, but I'm a little worn out from the day. I think I'll head to bed for the evening. Good night!" he said with a small bow, before he started walking down down the Throne Room to the large, double doors at the end.

She watched him until he shut the doors, and Sour Bill had made his way over to her. He glanced up, seeing her tremble slightly.

"What's wrong, ma'am?"

"...that's not King Candy."


End file.
